


Ode to His Slytherin

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Notes:Written for Poetic_hp's February challenge: Chocolate.Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta-reading.





	Ode to His Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Notes:** Written for Poetic_hp's February challenge: Chocolate. 
> 
> Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta-reading.

~

Ode to His Slytherin

~

Valentines and chocolates go together they say,  
But ‘they’ don’t contend with sulky beaus.  
Sarcasm and wit are fun when at play,  
Though not when others get romantic prose.

Still, there are advantages when one’s lover’s dour,  
Yet there’s no doubt of his ardour.  
Trust me, when he blows me in the shower,  
It compensates for his not placing a cake order.

So while others may get confections galore,  
And I get a scowl and glare,  
No one should think our relationship poor,  
Since I’ve a man who loves my derriere.

~


End file.
